Technical Field
This invention relates to a lift-producing element, more specifically to an element which generates a lift force in the presence of a fluid.
State of the Art
Typically, when a lift force is desired, it is produced by propelling a traditionally-shaped foil through a fluid at a suitable angle of attack, and at a sufficient velocity. Using a foil in this way produces a lift force, but also produces unfavorable fluid flow conditions behind the foil. Among other effects, these unfavorable fluid flow conditions can degrade the performance of a trailing foil placed in the downstream path of the leading producing foil, and can be a problematic constraint on the placement of other lift-producing foils.
In addition, high speed is frequently required to generate lift. For example, airplanes frequently need long runways, and helicopters frequently need long blades in order to propel their foils through the air at sufficient speeds to produce desired lift characteristics.
Accordingly, what is needed is a lift producing element that redirects the turbulent unfavorable fluid flow away from the downstream path, which allows more favorable fluid flow conditions in the region behind the forward foil, providing improved fluid conditions for placement of trailing foils, or for another lift producing element. Accordingly, what is also needed is a lift producing element that creates greater lift at lower velocities. In addition, what is needed are alternate configurations of lift-producing elements which provide for alternate configurations of lift surfaces.